Itzli (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Itzli is a witch villain appearing in the PSP game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable. Itzli is the witch of oblivion, who was originally a magical girl coming from the end of the galaxy. Itzli is only available in the Oblivious barrier (忘却の結界), the last of five bonus dungeons provided with the game, unlocked by clearing Homura's route. According to her official description, she appears in order to forget about all the magical girls from the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Itzli Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch of oblivion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Brain Entity Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Liquid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Upon her death, she launches into the sky like a rocket and explodes), Mind Reading and Data Manipulation (Can read her opponents' mind and project their memories into film), Memory Manifestation (Can create witches' familiars from Homura's memories), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Curse Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Enhanced Staff Proficiency, Stone Mimicry, Broom Manipulation, Martial Arts and Bullet Projection w/ her shadow minions. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than Quitterie, who in turn is stronger than the likes of Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, each of them being able to create a barrier with a starry sky) Speed: MFTL+ (As a magical girl, she travelled from the end of the galaxy to planet Earth, making her this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Superior to Quitterie) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters. Much higher w/ her barrier Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: None notable NOTE #1: Credit to Gviruszombies for the background picture. NOTE #2: There are important statements about Itzli in the discussion between Kyubey and Homura in the second Puella Magi Madoka Magica Pachinko game. Please do not repost this translation anywhere without explicit written permission from me! Archiving the translation for personal purposes is permissible. Thank you for your understanding. ORIGINAL キュゥべえ: この星の魔女とは魔力のタイプが違うみたいだね、だから今まで誰にも見つからなかったんだ。 ほむら: あなたは知っていたみたいね。 キュゥべえ: この魔女は記憶を頼りに他の魔女やその 手下を召喚する みたいだ。 ほむら: 詳しいのね、知り合いかしら。 キュゥべえ: あらゆる場所と時代の魔法少女を観察して力を蓄えたんだね。 ほむら: 誰かさんにそっくりね。 キュゥべえ: 彼女は世界中のクローバーを通じて君たちを観察していたんだ。 ほむら: 干渉してこない分、あなたよりもマシね。 キュゥべえ: ここまで強力になった原因は･･･ほむら、君にありそうだね。 ほむら: そもそもの原因はあなたたちでしょう。 TRANSLATION Kyubey: It seems to be a different kind of magic from this planet's witches, so no one has found it yet. Homura: It looks like you knew it! Kyubey: It seems that this witch summons other witches and their familiars, relying on memory. Homura: You are well-informed, I wonder if she is your acquaintance. Kyubey: She has accumulated power by observing magical girls of all places and times! Homura: She looks like a certain someone! (referred to Kyubey) Kyubey: She was observing you (plural) through the clovers around the world. Homura: Much better than you, because she doesn't interfere! Kyubey: The reason why she has become so powerful... Homura, is probably you! Homura: You (referred to Incubators) are the cause in the first place, aren't you? Gallery Itzli_slot.jpg|Itzli in the second Puella Magi Madoka Magica Pachinko game. ITZLI_info.jpg|Itzli's profile in Madoka Magica Portable. itzliinukare.png|Itzli as seen in Inukare Gallery. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4